


Tvůj celý svět

by crazykitty (khalexx)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalexx/pseuds/crazykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Události po The Great Game zanechaly Sherlocka zcela odkázaného na jeho nejlepšího přítele a kolegu. Ale John Watson má své vlastní tajemství…</p><p>Můj překlad povídky The Heart In The Whole od verityburns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tvůj celý svět

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Heart In The Whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/301718) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



Překlad vychází na stránkách <https://johnlockpositive.wordpress.com>

Odkaz na první kapitolu: [Zde](https://johnlockpositive.wordpress.com/2013/12/11/tvuj-cely-svet-kapitola-1/)

 

Doufám, že se bude líbit :)

Katy

 

A tady je fanart od úžasné malířky [PharLap](https://cs-cz.facebook.com/kreslirkapharlap). Je nádherný, děkuju ti! :)

 

 


End file.
